It Had To Be You
by The Paper Heart
Summary: In every love story, there's only room for one leading man. James plans to snag Lily's heart once and for all, but will she let him?  A story of love, laughter, and friendship.
1. The pretty boring chapter

Author's Note: First chapters are always boring, please bear with me.

Disclaimer: I had a dream I was J.K Rowling, but then I fell off my bed and woke up.

**Chapter One**: The pretty boring chapter.

"Moony, I don't want to live anymore."

Remus Lupin rolled his eyes, "James, you've said that for the past week."

"I know, but this time I really mean it." James insisted.

"You said that the other times too." Remus said, sighing loudly.

"Lily hates me." James said grimly.

"James, she doesn't hate you." Peter offered comfortingly.

Sirius nodded, "She just dislikes you a lot, which is basically the same thing."

James glared at him. "You're not helping, Padfoot."

Sirius shrugged, "I was trying to help you face reality."

"Look on the bright side, the rest of the female population at Hogwarts seems to be smitten with you." Peter said.

Somehow, this failed to console James.

'I don't want to live anymore." James repeated.

"Yes, we know." They chorused, it was becoming a routine— James walking in, and declaring that he didn't want to live anymore.

"I'm going to go try to kill myself now, care to join me?" James said dully.

"No thank you." They chorused back.

They have gone over this many times. James would try to use an unbelievably stupid method to kill himself, and in the end, he would always come back.

"I'm never coming back." James said firmly as he walked out the door.

When he was halfway down the stairs, he heard a yell from Sirius.

"Prongs, make sure you come back before dinner!"

"Didn't you hear me? I'm never coming back." James snapped back.

There was no reply.

"Some friends I have," he muttered bitterly.

Wallowing in self-pity, He walked toward the Astronomy Tower.

He decided that he would kill himself by jumping off the tower, which wasn't exactly a dignified death, but at least it was better then nothing.

Unfortunately, when he arrived to the Astronomy Tower; he discovered it was "occupied" by two couple who were apparently in the middle of their snogging session.

James felt even worse, as he headed back to his room.

"Back already?" Remus said, nudging Sirius who had fallen asleep.

"Yeah, I couldn't find a place to kill myself, maybe tomorrow there won't be anyone in the Astronomy Tower." James said dryly.

"James, there will never be nobody there; it's one of Hogwarts famous snogging spots." Sirius said with a knowing grin.

"I have no idea how you know that." Remus said sarcastically.

Of course, Sirius's brain couldn't comprehend sarcasm, so he stared at Remus puzzled. "Remus, you know how I'm a sex god."

Remus was debating whether to teach him how to understand sarcasm, or just kill him for being so obtuse.

Since teaching Sirius how to understand sarcasm might take forever, he was considering the latter.

"Come on James, we've been through this before." Remus said, patting his friend's back.

"Been through what?" James asked, while thinking of other ways he could kill himself.

"The whole Lily-Hates-Me-So-That's-Why-I-Want-To- Kill-Myself thing."

"But I don't know what I did to make her hate me so much." He said, frustrated.

"Well, let's see. For instance, it's not really smart to stand up on the table and proclaim your undying love for her." Remus explained lightly.

"I had no idea that it was such a bad thing, I mean plenty of girls would die to see me do that for them." James said, flabbergasted.

"And Lily is—?" Remus inquired.

"Not just any girl." James said.

"Exactly."

"What should I do then?" James said staring at Remus for assistance.

Remus shrugged, "You were chosen for Head Boy, and Lily was chosen for Head Girl. I suppose you will be spending quite a lot of time together, use that time to your advantage."

That idea hit James full in the face, he had never thought of that.

"Moony, you are a bloody genius. If I wasn't a guy, I'd date you." James exclaimed excitedly.

"Err, thanks?" Remus wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not.

"What about me James? Would you date me if you weren't a guy?" Sirius asked, his face full of hope.

"Not even if you were the last person on Earth, I'd rather let mankind become extinct." James stated flatly.

Sirius put on a hurt expression. "Fine, be that way. Well, guess what? I wouldn't date you either!"

James gave him a thumb up. "Lets keep it that way, okay?"

Remus almost exploded from laughter at the look on Sirius face.

"Well, off I go! I have Quidditch practice soon, and I don't want to miss it." James said, skipping happily.

"He's awfully cheery isn't he?" Sirius said, scowling.

"Yes, he is." Remus replied.

It was a bit freaky.

As for Peter, well, he had always been a bit slow on uptake.

Peter stared at the both of them, "Why is he so cheery?"

And like usual, no one bothered to answer him.

In the girl's dormitory, Lily Evans suddenly sneezed.

"Someone must be talking about me," She muttered, wiping her nose with a tissue.

Her roommate, Amanda Smith, gave her a knowing look.

Lily stared at her. "What?"

"We all know who that could be." Amanda said, narrowing her eyes.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Lily said, ignoring her friend's look.

Amanda sighed. "James Potter."

"What about him?"

"Don't you think it was a bit harsh the way you yelled at him this morning?" Amanda asked quietly.

She could almost see her friend's fiery temper rearing up.

"Harsh? Are you serious, Amanda? I should have killed him, right then and there." Lily huffed.

"I thought it was pretty romantic."

"Romantic? The whole Great Hall was laughing at me!" Lily yelled.

Amanda rolled her eyes. "That's a huge exaggeration, Lily."

"It is not! I even saw Professor Dumbledore laughing at me; do you know how humiliating that was?"

"He was probably laughing at James, not you." She reassured her friend.

Lily scoffed. "I swear, if he tries professing his 'love' to me one more time, I'll blow up his bloody arse."

Amanda cringed.

Meanwhile, back in the boy's dormitory;

"Moony, how does this sound?" James asked, shoving a paper into his friend's hand.

Remus took one look at it, and shook his head. "James, I don't think professing your love in a poem would help either."

"Really?"

"Really."

Authors Note: Well, this chapter was pretty short, but I swear it gets longer later on. Reviews can make me euphoric for the rest of the day. (Hint, Hint).


	2. What's up with him?

**Authors Note**: Sorry about not updating for so long. The truth is, I went to London to see **Equus**, mainly because Daniel Radcliffe was naked in it. Oh my Harry, how've you grown. Wow, that was a dirty sentence. Okay, that was totally I lie. I was being a bum at home, searching up tickets to see Daniel on Broadway. Which I can't anyway since it's closed because the writers are on strike. And also because I'd probably never see **Harry Potter** the same way again. If I ever watch a movie with him in it after watching that play, I'd probaby start screaming and pointing at the screen and going, "Daniel! Is that you? I saw your Ding-Dong! Take it off! Take it all off!" or something perverted like that.

**(Not the) Disclaimer**:

**Remus**: There she goes again.

**James**: I know, Remy. Isn't it amazing how she manages to fall of the bed right before she gets to the part where she dreams about rolling in J.K Rowling's money?

**Sirius**: Yeah, it's pretty awesome watching her fall again and again.

**Remus**: Sirius, you are a sick person.

**Sirius**: Yeah, I know. A'int it just great?

**(I wake up, due to falling off the bed)**

**Me**: What are you guys talking about?

**Sirius**: Nothing, nothing at all.

**James**: Yeah, don't you have to upload chapter two?

**Me**: Ah, that's right. It was rotting in my hard drive.

**Remus**: Err, yes? You should go now.

**Me**: Remus, be a dear and make a disclaimer for me?

**Remus**: I don't like J.K Rowling.

**Sirius**:**(Gasps in horror)**

**Remus**: What? She made Dumbledore gay!

**Me**:** (Holds wand to Remus' head)**

**(Remus eyes wand nervously)**

**Me**: Make a disclaimer Remus before I break your "wand" with my wand, and I'm talking about the wand you need to make babies with. Understand me?

**James**: I think he understood what you meant already.

**(Glares at James)**

**Me**: You want some of this James? Just because you're the main character of the story doesn't mean I can't break your "wand" either!

**Remus**: I'll just make the damn disclaimer!

**Me**: Thank you, Remus. I'm glad I didn't have to break anything. I was looking forward to grandchildren.

**Remus' Disclaimer**: I own nothing because I am an evil, manipulative person who forces characters to write disclaimers. (I hope she doesn't read this).

**Now to the story!**

* * *

******Chapter Two**: What's up with him?  


* * *

"James, have you been up all morning?" Remus asked, eyeing his friend scribbling on pieces of paper furiously. The whole room looked as if a paper-ball tornado had struck it overnight. 

"I don't know mate, I kind of lost track of time." James replied, not looking up from his papers.

"So, what are you doing there?" Remus asked casually.

"Well, I've tried a mathematical approach to my whole problem with Lily."

"Oh, you have?" Remus said surprisingly. He leaned in toward his friend, and grabbed for the piece of paper, nearly tearing it. "What in the world is this?"

"My mathematical equation, obviously; can't you see that Moony? God, I'm offended."

"Err, sorry?" Remus said, looking down at the sheet of paper he clutched in his hand. "What is this suppose to be? James + Lily Baby Making Machine?" Remus gave an exasperated look. "You spent all night on this one equation?"

James shook his head. "Of course not! First, I had James Real Sex God, Lily James Sex Slave, but then I thought it was too inappropriate."

Remus sighed. He wished he hadn't asked in the first place. "I'm glad you changed it." He stared back at his friend. "Now what?"

"Now, I will put my plan into action." James stated firmly.

"Yeah, I pretty much figured that out; but how will you do that?"

"You'll see." That was all he said as he walked out from the dorm room.

"We're all going to die." He whispered to Sirius.

"What are you talking about Moony? Are you finally going insane? I knew something like this was going to happen. I mean, it doesn't take a genius to figure it out. You haven't snogged a girl in what? Ages? I mean, who was the last person you've snogged. Your mom? That doesn't even count. You're going to die, not me. I've had a healthy diet of snogging sessions everyday." Sirius ranted.

"Shut up Sirius! I'm serious here." Remus growled.

"So am I! I am very serious. I don't want you to die old and cranky." Sirius said with a straight face.

"I think I'll be okay. It's James we're talking about here." Remus said.

"Prongsie? What about my baby?"

"Get serious here Sirius. He has this plan, and I have no idea what it is, and because I don't know what it is, it could possibly kill us all!"

"Hmm, very interesting, very interesting indeed." Sirius said stroking his chin, as if thinking over a very important decision. "Does Wormtail know about this?"

They both peered over at Peter who was still fast asleep, and now had drool dripping out of his mouth.

"I'll think he'll live." Remus said. Sirius nodded in agreement as they walked out of the Boy's Dormitory and into the Great Hall for breakfast.

As they walked into the Great Hall they saw a commotion by the doorway.

"What's wrong, I need my food! Stop crowding around here people. What's going on?" Sirius shrieked, clutching his stomach, jumping up and down to see the center of all the attention. "Wait— is that—James?"

Remus nodded. "Well, unless James has an evil twin or something, I'm pretty sure that's him."

James had made a stand that said "Support Lily James" in big red glowing letters that seem to randomly blind people who walked by. There were lines of people who had pins with both Lily and James' face on them.

"Moony! Padfoot! Hey, you guys are here!" James called out, waving his arm, beckoning toward his friends.

"Yes, James, we are." Remus said dryly, shielding his eyes from the bright sign in fear of permanent eye damage.

"Wow, these are actually nice." Sirius commented as he stuck one onto his robes.

Remus stepped on his foot. "Don't encourage him!"

"Ouch! Remus! Why did you step on my foot?" Sirius complained, rubbing his foot.

"I wonder why, Sirius." Remus replied dryly.

"But, Moony! These were my new shoes! You suck! I'm supporting Lily and James now! You can't stop me!" Sirius cried dramatically as he stuck more pins on his robe. By the time he was done, he resembled a neon sign.

Remus glared at him. Or at least he tried to. After all, it was quite difficult staring at a walking neon sign. "Sirius, take those off before you get suspended."

"Don't be jealous! These pins make me look soo much thinner." Sirius said, striking a pose.

Remus shook his head sadly. Why was he stuck with such idiots as friends? "Yes, Sirius. I am jealous of how thin you look as a neon sign."

Sirius smirked triumphantly. "I thought so."

Remus looked back at James and his pins. Then, he just turned around and walked away. If anyone asked, he didn't see anything.

As Remus walked into the Great Hall, he was momentarily blinded.

In the Great Hall were hundreds of students wearing the pins James' had made, and put together, they were creating a glow that could blind a person permanently. Remus groaned.

Then, he saw Sirius waving to him. He was wearing at least 50 pins on his robes. Remus looked away and pretended he didn't know him. Not much luck there.

"Remus! Come over here! We saved a spot for you." Peter said tapping the spot next to him.

"Oh, morning Peter." Remus said kindly, that was, until he saw a pin stuck to his robes.

Sirius gasped loudly. "Wormtail! You were here? How come I didn't know? Were you hiding from me? We're not playing hide-and-seek are we? I want to be it!" He rambled.

Peter began to slump in his seat. "No, I was here."

James whacked Sirius. "He's just kidding Peter. We saw you."

Peter brightened. "You did?"

James gave him an awkward smile. "Sure, of course we did."

"So, what do you guys think about the pins? Genius, aren't they?" James said proudly.

Remus decided not to make a comment that would stir up yet another stupid argument.

"You know what? I should show them to Lily!" James said excitedly as he pulled out a bag of the pins.

"James, I don't think you should do that?" Remus said meekly.

"Don't worry! Nothing would happen! Besides, you wanted me to do something other than proclaiming my love." James exclaimed loudly.

"Not really— I told you to…" Before he could finish, James had already rushed out of the Great Hall and was heading towards the library.

James spotted her the moment he walked in. Probably because she was the only one in there. As much as he loved her, he sometimes wondered if she ate books.

"Hey there, Lily." James said grinning at her cheekily.

"Hello, Potter. What do you want?" Lily said, barely glancing up form her book.

"I wanted to show you something." James said, reaching for the bag.

"Potter, I'm not in the mood now. I will punch you if I have to. This better be something important." Lily said, her tone icy cold.

"Yeah, it's important. How can it not be?" James answered brightly as he showed her the bag.

It took her less than a minute to register what the pins said. It took her less than 5 minutes to see the students beginning to come from breakfast wearing the pins. And it took less than 3 seconds till James Potter saw black.

It wasn't till later that day James came back mysteriously. He had skipped all of his classes, so no one could see the black eye he had sported.

"Soo, James. Where'd you get that?" Remus asked, staring at James' eyes curiously.

"Don't ask."

"But I already asked."

"Shut up Moony!" James yelled, slamming his door.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "God, what is up with him?"

Remus shrugged. "Who knows?"

* * *

******Author's Note**:This was a short chapter! I'm so sorry, but I honestly had writer's block. 

******(Shifty eyes)**

******Remember, every time you review, you save a year of Remus' life.**

******Help save Remus:D**

******(Remus stares) **

******Sirius:**Ha-ha Moony. You're her victim!

******Me**:Want to trade with him, Black?

******Sirius**:No thank you, madam.

******Me**:I thought so.


End file.
